N is for Names
by Kirihana
Summary: Part of the Alphabet Series.  Duo decides he knows what happened to Trowa and Heero's real names.


It has been way too long since I wrote one of these… For those of you who aren't familiar with my Alphabet Series, it's basically a set of one-shots, primarily revolving around Duo, where rather silly things happen. For those of you who are familiar… I'm sorry I took so long! Enjoy!

I do not own Gundam Wing.

**N is for Names**

"I got it!" Duo shouted suddenly, causing Quatre to jump in his chair.

Duo, Quatre, and Wufei were sitting in the kitchen of the house the five pilots shared, Quatre sipping tea (which he had almost just spilled) and Wufei reading a newspaper. Wufei turned the page as if nothing had happened. Quatre willed himself to calm down. "What is it, Duo?"

Duo looked around, as if he were making sure there wasn't anyone listening to them, before grinning. "I figured out what happened to Trowa and Heero's real names."

Quatre sighed deeply. He should have known it would be something… irrelevant. "What happened to their names, Duo?"

"They killed their own names," Duo replied in a dramatic stage-whisper.

Wufei put down his newspaper and turned toward Duo. "What?"

Quatre just kind of stared.

Duo rolled his eyes. "You heard me, Fei-Fei."

"Don't call me that. Where would you have gotten such a ridiculous idea?"

"Think about it. Both of them use code-names, and both of them like to kill things. What else could have happened?"

"But Duo," Quatre said slowly, "didn't you make up your own name?"

Duo's grin just widened. "I'm Shinigami, remember? Killing a name is nothing to the god of death."

Quatre groaned and laid his head on the table. Wufei returned to his newspaper without another word.

Trowa and Heero, naturally, chose that moment to enter the kitchen. Duo bounced up out of his chair and landed in front of Heero, his grin mischievous as ever. "Hee-chan, did you kill your own name?"

"Of course," Heero answered without hesitation or changing his deadpan expression. "Is there any coffee left?"

Trowa, who had made it to the cabinets during this exchange, handed Pilot Zero-One his coffee cup (one Duo had bought two weeks earlier, decorated with a picture of a teddy bear), before pulling out his own. "It's probably been sitting for a while. I'll make a fresh pot."

Quatre lifted his head from the table. "Trowa…"

"Yes, Quatre?" Trowa reached into another cabinet for the instant coffee.

"Did _you_ kill your own name?" Absurd as it was, the blond pilot was still extremely disturbed by the thought.

Still standing near Heero on the other side of the kitchen, Duo snickered. He was promptly pinched by the Japanese teenager, who pretended to have done nothing with Duo shot him a dirty look.

Trowa ignored them. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Duo said you did," Quatre explained, blushing because he sounded so childish.

"Duo is an idiot," Trowa replied, giving the pilot with the long braid a pointed glance.

"Hey!" Duo protested.

"But he said that Heero killed his own name," Quatre continued, "and Heero confirmed it…"

"Heero is a lying liar who lies. Do you want some more tea while I'm over here?"

Quatre blinked. "Yes, please." Then he stuck his tongue out at Duo.

Duo responded in kind. "Just 'cause you and Fei-Fei are too chicken to kill your own names doesn't mean we were."

Trowa, Quatre, and Heero released small, resigned sighs just as Wufei gave Duo a death-glare that almost rivaled Heero's. "What did you say, Maxwell?"

"You must be hard of hearing this morning, Wuffers. I said you were too chicken to kill your own name."

Wufei stood up. "We'll see about that." He left the room.

Duo smirked. "So, who wants to go somewhere else while he tries to figure it out?"

---Owari---

Shortest one yet, but oh well. It's been a while and I've got to get back into practice. It probably doesn't help that I've been writing so many Naruto drabbles that my one-shot capabilities have been screwed up. I hope you liked it anyway (or at least laughed), and please review!


End file.
